The Legend of Zelda: Silver Triforce
by Jane Glass
Summary: ...he walks over to his table where his art supply was scattered about, but among the arts and papers and paintings, is a small silver triangle…and perhaps his key to other realms…the Twilight realm included.


**The Legend of Zelda: Silver Triforce **

**Chapter 1: Memories **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. **

**A.N.: One-shot, I might add more later on, but it's been sitting around lazily in my documents on my computer, so I thought I'd throw it out here. Enjoy.**

**Rated: T (there might be serious violence, might be slight romance later between who knows who…I might not want to take the risk of this story getting taken down, even though I always keep a copy)**

**Warning(s): SPOILERS…**

* * *

><p>Link stared at the setting sun from the top part of his tree-house where a window is, thinking over his past, wondering about the future. The twilight outside reminded him of a friend he'd once traveled with, a friend he'd lost. She hadn't died, and he was glad of that, but she'd shatter the only way for them to reach each other, shattering a part of his heart as well. Now though, that had been nearly two years ago, and he probably shouldn't think of it as much as he should, but he still did.<p>

Oftentimes Rusl and him would walk to the spring nearby and talk like they use to, but if the word 'twilight' was mention, or if for any other reason Link thought of the time he saved the world with his impish friend by his side, then silence would fill the air. Sometimes Rusl would even ask Link to talk about it, but Link never caved. Anyone who knew Link knew that he wasn't acting his usual self, that he'd probably lost someone close to him.

Ilia could tell too, but she knew more about it than anyone. Link had gone as far as to tell her about his friend's name, how she acted, and sometimes Link might even laugh as he told stories about old things that happened in he and his friend's little adventures together, but Ilia had no clue of whether or not his friend was dead or if she'd left; Link knew she'd likely ask soon, but he couldn't bring himself to tell a lot about how the adventure ended. So, instead he often talked like the adventures had no end. It was easier to handle like that.

When the twilight hour came around though, he couldn't help remember all the great things, the bad things, sad things, and the tragic and beautiful end of the journey. Tears rolled down Link's cream colored face as he stared out at the colors mixing in the sky. Shades of orange, blue, pink, white and red were painted across the sky to make a lovely sunset…similar to the one that had been in the sky when Link was first transformed into a wolf.

Ordon often had sunsets of the sort, but they now haunted Link. Then again, now that he thought about it, everything reminded him of her. From Pergie and Jaggle's house where they'd taken a wooden shield, to Zelda's new Castle which had been built after the old one was the destroyed. _Everyone _reminded him of her. From Pergie and Jaggle, the ones whose house the earlier mentioned wooden shield was in, to the Princess of Hyrule.

Only during the twilight hour did he allow these feelings to wash over him, allowing his happiness, anger, sadness and the feeling of loss wash over to him. Link wiped his arm across his face as the tears continued to come. After a moment Link put his knees against his chest and rested his crossed arms on them. Memories fueled his tears, his eyes burned, and his surroundings disappeared into the dull background.

_Link in his unusual wolf form finally managed to burrow under the ground and underneath the prison bars and then come back up again on the other side. "Humph… I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" Midna comments, a wicked smile on her face. Like you've ever tried to do something in a form you're not use to… Link couldn't help but think in annoyance._

He couldn't forget the time he first met her…she actually had been in an unusual form the whole time, but Link hadn't known that. He smiled, finding it somewhat humorous. That was Midna for you, act like she's so smart. That's all that matters sometimes, as long as you can act confident. He remembered all the times they spent together, the important things they did, saving the world and all, and then he also remembered the not so important things they did, such as shopping.

_Castle Town was as crowed as usual, but Link had to do some shopping sometimes, even he couldn't go without eating. Link nods to the woman who just sold him some bread, and then he headed down the first path on the south road. It was a few seconds later when he made it to Jovani's backyard, then he sat down with his back against the wall on the far right, somewhat behind a tree. The cats immediately came up to him, but backed up slightly when they spotted Midna._

_"Is that all you're buying? And here I thought humans needed a lot of food." Midna says, crossing her arms while watching Link eat. "I don't have enough time to eat an entire meal, and besides, I get sleepy when I eat a lot." Link says in response. "You'll eat a large meal when this I all over with. I'm sure your folks will be glad to have you back." Midna says, slightly smiling now. "Better enjoy this while it lasts, your kingdom will want you back too." Link says, smirking._

Well, Link certainly enjoyed it while it lasted, but it still seemed like it didn't last long enough. It seemed like as soon as they started getting along she was leaving….

_"Link... I... See you later..." Midna spoke softly, a sparkling teardrop floating over to the Mirror of Twilight. And then it cracked, and the warp she took to go home, would be the last as the mirror shattered into dust. No words could be sadder than the ones she spoke._

He was no longer crying, and the sun was nearly gone, the moon rising to take its place. One day, he would find a way back to the Twilight Princess, even if what she said about the two worlds shouldn't mix is true. He would find her. One day, somehow…. He slowly climbed back down the two ladders that took him to the first floor of his tree house, and then he walks over to his table where his art supply was scattered about, but among the arts and papers and paintings, is a small silver triangle…and perhaps his key to other realms…the Twilight realm included.

* * *

><p><strong>Farewell, all. <strong>


End file.
